


good cop/bad cop routine

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sociopaths, Y'ALL IT'S TIME TO SIN, lapslock, showho, this is so filthy god i'm so sorry, wonho and shownu are NOT good people in this, wonho is...a whore....i guess..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"i'm a phoney, i'm a fake,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>a fraud, a snake,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>gimme all your love so i can fill you up with hate"</i>
</p><p>hoseok fucks, and, conveniently, <i>kills</i> for money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good cop/bad cop routine

"hi, handsome," hoseok hooks an exuberant arm around the other man's waist, tilting his head up to plant a kiss on his stubbled cheek.

"hey, slick," the man greets him, turning his head to catch hoseok's lips. he nips at hoseok's bottom lip with his teeth, making a soft sound at the back of his throat, and hoseok has to force a smile in order not to gag.

"i missed you," hoseok murmurs, pressing the words against the man's skin, right below his ear. his smile only widens when he catches him shuddering.

"yeah?" the man croaks out, his hand now moving up and down hoseok's back, balling the fabric of his shirt with his calloused fingers. "missed daddy's cock too?"

hoseok closes his eyes and manages a high-pitched whine. "yes," he says shyly. "missed it so much," his hand travels down his own body tantalizingly, his back arching into the touch, stopping just below his navel. he throws his head back, exposing the bulging veins on his neck. "gimme."

the man groans and gives him just that, pinning hoseok down on the bed and as he slams his cock into him, his brows drawn together in concentration and his hands needy on hoseok's hips, hoseok pulls out the small pocket knife he'd stashed inside the pillow cover and drives it across the man's neck, watching the skin tear open and the blood gush out and shower over his naked body. he kicks him, making him tumble gracelessly to the side with a strangled noise, coating the formerly spotless sheets with his blood. the gasping man scrambles to grab at his neck, and hoseok looms over him, watches his eyes go wide and sees the disbelief in them, the betrayal, the _'i'm gonna fucking get you back',_ but it's all too late now. the man soon stops trashing around, his eyes full of terror, and hoseok doesn't bother closing them.

he takes it all. the cash, the cards, the watches, the cigars, the vinyl records, the gadgets, the fancy pens, but not the cars. never the cars, no matter how much he wants to.

he doesn't forget to take the man's necklace. a sterling silver chain, maritime kind, hoseok guesses it's worth at least eight hundred dollars, if not more. he can see himself standing at his tip-toes to put it on _him_ , and how it'd suit him like it's always belonged there, around his neck and down to his chest, and hoseok smiles at himself at the thought. it's a little messy, drenched in drying blood, now, but it's okay.

 

* * *

 

"mrs. choi," hoseok coos into the older lady's ear, his hand light and gentle on her shoulder, almost hesitant.

the lady instantly presses herself flush against him, leaning into hoseok's touch. "hey sexy," she bites at her lower lip to stop the moan from escaping her mouth. "i like your outfit," she eyes him head to toe, gulping at the sight.

the occasion's called for it. hoseok _always_ dresses himself appropriately when he's about to make his final move. leather, he figures, if ever, rarely goes wrong. he played with himself earlier so his nipples are already hard, and the blue velvet satin dress shirt leaves only little to the imagination.

"thank you," hoseok replies, bowing his head a little.

"let's get to business," the lady says with a grin, reaching out to unbutton hoseok's shirt and slides it off of him. 

as much as hoseok likes to be the receiving end, he also enjoys being the one giving. all hoseok has to do is close his eyes and imagine _him_ , his hands in his hair and his swollen cock up his ass, and it's easy. when hoseok looks down she's already gone, her face slack and screams pleasure all over. he leans down, never slowing down his pace, and wraps his hands around her neck, squeezing hard until he has to stop his thrusting and pull out so he can focus on choking the life out of her. she tries to fight him off but she can't, of course she can't. she's too old, and hoseok's way too strong. 

hoseok dumps the lady in her own swimming pool, weighing her down with the weights he'd found in her husband's private home gym. it's a lot of work and he keeps bitching to himself along the way, but he knows her jewelries are worth it. they always are.

 

* * *

 

hoseok visits him for the first time in months one humid summer night. it's been too long, and the journey it took him to get to his apartment almost drove him mad. they're finally meeting up after what feels like forever, and his skin _itches_ , anticipation slowly brewing in his chest and he's got a half chub just thinking about what they'd do once they're alone. 

hoseok rings the bell three times in a row, pacing and bouncing on his heels.

" _babe, you're here,_ " the voice from the intercom greets him.

"hurry and let me the fuck up," hoseok spits and the other laughs easily.

" _christ, you're already mouthy,_ " the voice says and hoseok's up in a heartbeat after hearing the buzz.

when hyunwoo opens the door, hoseok practically _attacks_ him, kissing him sloppily on the lips and cheeks, hands vaguely grabbing at his biceps.

hyunwoo lets out a chuckle and grabs hoseok by the shoulder to pull him away. "fucking hell, hoseok. calm down."

hoseok's face is already alarmingly pink, his breath hot and labored.

"please just shut up and kiss me, touch me, _god_ , i need you," hoseok says and leans up to kiss hyunwoo's jaw.

hyunwoo chuckles again and tugs at hoseok's hair, pulling him back so he meets his eyes. "i missed you too."

they keep kissing for a little while until hoseok begins rubbing himself on hyunwoo. hyunwoo feels a damp patch against his groin and hoseok whimpers, so he decides to drag hoseok to his bedroom, his lips never leaving hoseok's skin.

he shrugs off his shirt and takes off hoseok's as well, wriggling him out of his ever-so-ass-hugging baby blue jeans and his wet briefs. once they're both naked, hoseok spreads his legs wide on the bed, feeling himself blush as hyunwoo watches with hooded eyes.

" _baby,_ " hyunwoo calls in a low voice, and hoseok shudders. he slides down hoseok's body and settles himself between his legs, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the insides of his thighs. when hoseok feels the warm and wet press of hyunwoo's tongue on his entrance, he _shouts._

"fuck, god," he pants.

hyunwoo settles a hand on hoseok's hip to keep him in place as he works his tongue fully inside, and hoseok's hands grip at the sheets under him so tight his knuckles turn white.

hoseok keeps squirming and gasping as hyunwoo's tongue brushes against his prostate relentlessly. hyunwoo shifts and lies flat on his stomach, hooking his arms under and over hoseok's legs to spread him wider so he can eat him out easier until hoseok's seeing stars. 

hoseok's neglected cock is dripping profusely onto his own stomach, but he doesn't want to touch himself, not tonight.

"please, hyunwoo," he keens, "fuck me now, please."

hyunwoo pulls out unhurriedly, lapping at hoseok's stretched hole for another minute before slicking his cock up with lube and gives himself one languid stroke, moaning.

hoseok nudges him with the sole of his foot, and hyunwoo laughs.

"you are so impatient."

"it's been fucking _decades._ c'mon."

hyunwoo lowers himself so their foreheads are touching, and kisses hoseok deep. hoseok wraps his arms around him, pulling him down even closer. when hyunwoo pushes in, hoseok _wails._ the burn is so _so_ good, hoseok's missed it so much he couldn't even think straight sometimes. his own fingers were never enough, not even his toys, nothing could give him the fill hyunwoo does.

hyunwoo doesn't wait for hoseok to adjust, and the next thrust hits his prostate dead on. he pounds into him, pulling out almost all the way and slamming right back in, making hoseok cry out, his eyes shut tight in pleasure. 

hyunwoo lifts hoseok's legs and hooks them over his shoulders, and they both moan in unison when hyunwoo slides in deeper.

"so good," hyunwoo breathes, "you feel so fucking good."

hoseok's far too wired to form a coherent reply so he just crashes their lips together, moaning into hyunwoo's mouth as he digs his fingernails into his shoulder blades.

"faster," he pleads.

and hyunwoo does, his movements become erratic and his grip on hoseok's hips tightens hoseok's sure it'll leave finger-shaped bruises in the morning. he slides one hand down hoseok's torso and starts jerking him off in tandem with his thrusts. " _fuckfuckfuck yes,_ fu—"

hoseok orgasms with an embarrassingly high-pitched moan, his back and shoulders arching off the bed with a sharp cry. hyunwoo's still fucking into him, gasping against his collarbones, his sweat and saliva mingled into one. hoseok's trembling through the aftershocks but he clenches around him all the same, and hyunwoo thrusts in once, twice, before his hips stutter to a stop and he comes inside him, moaning gravelly as hoseok writhes under him when he feels his seed filling him.

"i almost forgot how loud you are," hyunwoo chuckles when his brain's come down from its high. 

hoseok's too worn out to humour his boyfriend so he just scoots closer on the bed, resting his head on hyunwoo's warm chest. "shut up," he murmurs, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist, "sleepy time."

 

* * *

 

the next morning, hyunwoo tosses a print-out photo of a middle-aged couple onto the coffee table. "them," he says, pointing at the paper.

" _them?_ " hoseok raises a brow, putting down his coffee mug to pick the photo up, studying the people in it. rich, obviously. the lady's fur coat alone could've paid for his entire college tuition, if he ever went to college. he spots the husband's shiny rolex and feels a little envious.

"yeah, both of them," hyunwoo says as if it's as easy as shooting fish in a barrel. "come here," he calls, and hoseok walks up to him and sits himself down on his lap.

"you can do this," hyunwoo assures him. "it won't take long. they've had boytoys before but none as hot as you," he bites at hoseok's ear and the younger closes his eyes, keeping himself from moaning.

"okay," hoseok says, turning his head to face hyunwoo. he pecks him on the lips, smiling. it's never really taken him much convincing anyway, a kiss and a promise of good money and good fuck, and hoseok's down to do whatever hyunwoo wants him to. "okay."

hyunwoo replies with a broader smile. "we'll take the cars this time. they have a BMW m8 in lipstick red, god, hoseok, it's so _sexy._ "

"fuck yes."

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a fanart of devil wonho x priest shownu on twitter and bam this happened


End file.
